Gabriel's curse
by HughJackmanFan
Summary: Gabriel's mind, his friends help him and they search to espace for the way from village, but is problem with Dracula's mind and Gabriel's trauma....Review please!


Author: Davi (HughJackmanFan)

Disclaimer: Van Helsing, I don't own this movie.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, a little humour

Feedback: I've problems with English but I try to write and I hoping for new beta reader is Dawn

Gabriel's curse

**Transylvania, November 1st. 1888**

After the death of Anna, Gabriel had trauma and can't forgotten that he'd killed her. Gabriel's chest twinges after werewolf bitten and had gotten an antidote but its work hard with the detoxification process. His pain is huge and Gabriel screams of the pain, he punches the floor and again more time. Carl looks stunned whom Gabriel's pain and death of Anna on the red broken-down couch. Gabriel screams and breaks out in tears "No, no…nooooooooooooooooo" with raucous bawling. His fingers rasp on the wet floor and again. Carl tries to talk few to Gabriel, "Gabriel, shhhh. It's okay. I bring yours new cloths" and he parts from the room and finds some new cloths for Gabriel, he hears whom Gabriel screams and keeps doing with pain. Carl runs fast into the darkest room from Dracula's castle then he walks fast downstairs of the tower and where has Carl packed his bags for the epic voyage, he founds it and picks the cloths up. Suddenly a woman comes from the village and she asked to Carl. "What's happened this night? We've heard from the outside. May I help you?" and Carl frighten and drops the cloths on the floor "Barmaid!" and she converges to Carl and helps with Carl to pick cloths up. "Carl, what's that?" she points the cloths and Carl can't answer then he rolls his eyes "For Gabriel. He'd problems." Barmaid is helpless, "Gabriel? Who's he?" Carl replies again "Van Helsing. Do you remembered that what I tell?" and Barmaid said "Oh yes, I remember now. Is he the problem?" then Carl can't terminate and blushes his face "He's naked and need to help him with dressing…" and Barmaid understands now "Okay, I can to bring the long robe to Gabriel." Carl nods one's head and she goes now and says, "Please see to this while I'm away." Carl now just worry about Gabriel and he walks back to the darkest room, he says to Gabriel "Gabriel, here's the cloths and you wearing now. It got quite cold!" then he puts the cloths on the wet floor. But Gabriel is completely his body and his dreams begin:

"Gabriel?" said Vladislaus Dragulia 

_Gabriel is being confused about the voice._

"_You don't remembered, do you?" said Vladislaus_

_Gabriel searches for which way, God moves in mysterious ways._

"_Allow me to introduce myself your memories, you and I. Gabriel!" said Vladislaus_

_Gabriel hates this word, "you and I" and he remembered then he gives me the creepers._

_But Vladislaus is smart and makes himself the best almighty._

_And Gabriel is too smart and fights his life and the bane of Vladislaus Dragulia's life._

_But he believes Vladislaus is sorrow of the blind love?_

"_Coming with me, Gabriel" said Vladislaus_

_Gabriel moves slow and converges to Vladislaus._

"_Good, I am glad to see you. Gabriel!" touches Vladislaus to Gabriel's face._

_Suddenly breaks the stronger black clouds and rumbling louder and again._

"_Gabriel!" sees Vladislaus to Gabriel and Gabriel disappears from the way's sight_

_Vladislaus holds his hands to the vanish sight._

_Again said "Gabriel…"_

"Gabriel?" gets Carl to naked Gabriel up then he isn't awake. His naked body lay slouched of the pains. Carl examines Gabriel's body: he'd a lot of cinch marks, a couple of low wounds from the back. Carl remembered this two triangle scars from battle with Vladislaus and he'd not sure that Gabriel's memory lost in past the sin and he had crawling at the church the steps up and half-dead, Gabriel was severely injured. I saw him from the treatment and the Holy Order wasn't sure, if Gabriel's original sin. And they teach him for who become an archangel from the Left Hand of God and his memory. His memory redeems slow and doesn't recall the past. When he born and how old was he? Who is the family Van Helsing? Why gave him a name "Gabriel"? The Holy Order believed him, he's an archangel and the holy man will be to hunt from devilish Vampires. They send a secret report to Vatican. He may to stay to Rome; the cardinal was enthused that he's sure if Gabriel can to help us. And his assignments are completes jobs. He's calling now the Left Hand of God. They believed to Gabriel, he's from Netherlands. They'll study the books about him. The cardinal knew the story about the battle from the Romans at Masada. And Carl listen a lot of the story about Gabriel's life. The puzzle of the memory worked not well as than before.

Carl gazes at triangle scars when Gabriel dithers his body and he wakes up, Carl frighten little bit "Gabriel, that's all right." Barmaid comes back from Castle Dracula, she brings a large brown robe for Gabriel "Well, I didn't watch the naked man". "All right, Barmaid." Carl nods and tucks the brown robe to Gabriel in. "W-hat happened?" Gabriel stammers, "W-here does she know from the Castle Dracula?" She nags in voice "Well, I've reported to the connection from Cardinal Jinette and I've listen that Carl's story whatever Carl tell me and I found the book from Valerious castle. Now I understand whatever like." Carl glares stunned into Barmaid's green eyes, "Barmaid, I think you've got the ring from opened door…" unfinished words then Barmaid answered, "Yes, but the mirror is opened and I don't know who I've remembered. And do you?" and she said again "My name is Doina." And Carl argues for the difficult discuss "Well, Gabriel's insignia ring on the missing piece of the manuscript and the Latin wrote, "In the name of God, open this door." (in nomine dei, aperi eae portam) do you use it?" Doina answered quickly "Yes, I use it." and she peers to the death of Anna "Anna? The Gypsy princess is death?" in shocked voice, Carl stops her "I am so sorry; I was late helped with Gabriel's curse. He has a werewolf from bitten by Anna's brother Velkan then he turns as the werewolf" paused with speak and again speaks "While, Anna had one the antidote with the werewolf venom and she…" stunned with voice. "She tried to rescue to me, it's my fault…" stood Gabriel with weakness legs up then fell against his knees on the floor, "I am so sorry…" cries Gabriel. "Oh my god, it's terrible!! How did the village people know to the death of Anna? Your fault!" Doina annoys. "Doina! Gabriel isn't fault. It was werewolf sense attacks anyone killed people. It's dangerous. If I stop him then he kills me. That's nothing choose for the life. Do you understand what I say?" Carl calms to Doina. She nodded "Okay, we couldn't get a word in edgewise." Gabriel breathes heavily and speaks "W-ell, we must to tidy this Dracula's castle up…"

Both nodded and begin his job, "Carl! Don't forget the ash of death Dracula. Bring him the urn with safety closure." Sudden come the sound absorbent they listen to stranger then they've not good feelings, Gabriel lags forwards and he asks to stranger "Who's that?" and sees the shadow from the door of the hall and the form is head until body. "Frankie?" Gabriel asks and Frankenstein comes into the Dracula's castle room then they've relievable. "Frankie, where did you get stuck?" Carl excited to Frankenstein "I've little bit problems with bloody things moving parts not. After Aleera's fight" yelled Frankie. "Calm down, the time is up and tidying now!" ordered Gabriel and he needs to wear his damned naked skin. Frankenstein yelled "My Gosh! Why is dying Anna?" "Frankie! Keep still!" annoy Gabriel to Frankenstein. "I hate to hear that you say a "Murderer". Gabriel remembered when Anna's last word _'You killed him'_ and Frankenstein turns his face to Gabriel "What? I didn't believe that death Gypsy Princess must to be alive!" in worried voice. "Frankie!" shouted Carl "Don't say again!" warn to Frankenstein. "I need to go," said Gabriel and parts with his friends.

Frankenstein snivels muted and helps his friends, Gabriel is alone in under of other room and want to wear his cloths but sudden he hears her voice _'Gabriel, help me!' _and he gets his wary and sneaks slower step, his eyes move to left to right then narrows his eyes and her voice comes again _'Gabriel, come with me!' _again more her voice _'what did you know? I am alive! You can't see me.' _and again _'You and I are love with sweetly bloodies vein of yours heart, Gabriel!'_ Gabriel believes, it was Anna and murmurs his voice lower "Anna?" sudden Doina comes and she wants to say to Gabriel. Gabriel frightens and forgets to wear his pants, too late! Doina reverses fast his head, "Sorry!" then she goes now. Gabriel shits and takes fast his pants then he wears now gray sweat, vest, scarf, long leather coat and then he tuck his brim hat. _'You're so beautiful, Gabriel!'_ and Gabriel smiles and murmurs lower his voice "thank you, Anna. I believe you!"

The ghost of Anna vanishes slower and Gabriel gaze long time when is the image redeem, "I love you, Anna!" said Gabriel softly voice and the image is empty now. Gabriel sighs and goes back to Dracula's room with his friends. "Barmaid?" calls Carl with roll eyes "Doina…" she isn't existing and his face is red with his finger on the lips. "Are you okay?" asks Carl to Doina then Carl sees her face is pouty. "Don't worry, Carl." pats Gabriel to Carl's shoulder and steps next to Doina, "Alright, and my Lady." Gabriel said softly and smiles light. "Her name is Doina," added Carl to Gabriel. Doina blushes "It was little accident, Gabriel. And I want to say you for the questions because I need to know and what did doing with death of Anna?" and Gabriel snaps his point finger "Well, don't say anyone me that I am not murderer. Okay, we have a carriage from the other side to Valerious' castle and Frankenstein brings her out." with suggestions words. Carl had an idea "okay, we can to hide her and you know when we come back to the village. I am afraid so the village angry to you. Did you know where another ways from here to the Black Sea is and we need a ship. Is that all? "Gabriel saps "Well, how did they us going with the ship?" amass his eyes. "Good ask, I've uncle and he's fisherman from the Black Sea. My uncle named Ion" said Doina, "Brilliant! You can to cable your uncle then we can to break here up. It'll earlier morning at 7 clock," said Gabriel. Carl said "What? We can't take with death on the ship! The way is too long for 4 weeks to Rome." Gabriel sighs, "Well, we take to burn to Anna and I need the ashes in the urn but I won't see that the death of Gypsy Princess on the burning. The families of ancestor are lost and I can't believe, why does Count Dracula kill and I remember little bit of the past story in 400 years. But the princess or prince must not die, I am afraid that the other ancestors from Romania, or Hungary will default the fate. This fate is appearance." has shaken his head. Carl blinks "You know? His fate coming by soon…" searched in words "any errors you may decent." raucous his voice. Frankenstein and Doina scowl to Carl and Gabriel, "I think, we can't take the ship and we must to ride with the horse to back Transylvania, Vaseria." Gabriel said this plan is change and slaps his friend Carl on the shoulder. "I am so sorry, I've change my plan" leave his friend. "You won't that Anna's funeral and then we've no idea who did you change your the plan? Carl excited "That is your fate! You know, Gabriel! Anna must to go the heaven in peace of the place." Gabriel shook his head "Carl, it's enough to speak. I understand that my past memory gone." Carl excited again "You said? I've many understood when you started your infill memories. Or you hide Anna in the secret funeral?" narrow his eyes. Gabriel exhausted "I know I know…" be at table. Frankenstein melds new the suggestion "I think, my father knows the internal medicine and maybe we can to try Anna's life. Gabriel, I think you're the professor. Do you?" in sadly voice.

His brain working hard and puzzled any words, "yes, my brother Abraham is the Professor and I am not really too much and I am the God." weakly his voice. Sudden Carl is happy "Finally, you remember it!" and hugs him "and we need to go with end job." Gabriel holds Carl's arm "What said I? Are you sure? I didn't know." and Carl worried him "I think so, Cardinal Jinette knew and he tried to find yours chance." patted Gabriel's arms. "My chance?" Gabriel amazes "How did you know be about me?" Carl is unanswered and leaves him. "Gosh, I am tired and we need to go sleeping and tomorrow early morning we can to scraper here." Gabriel said and he walks to Anna then he whispers softly lower "I really sorry, Anna!" and he kisses softly her forehead then closes her eyes and covers the brown robe on Anna's body until her face. Gabriel snivels lower and murmurs "God, what happens with me?" his teardrops fell on the brown robe to Anna's forehead. Carl had finished with the ashes urn and saves in the box with closure element. Doina and Frankenstein sated together on the cold steps and talked a little "Aren't you happy" Frankenstein asked her. "Well, I didn't know and what is happened here. I've seen all the things or something else." Doina yawns. "Do you love something?" Frankie asked again her "Splendidly, of course with Carl" Doina blushes little "but Carl said the monk." And Carl listen her "Actually I am friar." with smirked. "Well, I need to sleep something" Doina accuses both, "Of course" Carl nodded. Frankenstein is speechless and said to Carl "Just I wondering that you love with Doina, right?" and Carl nodded "yeah, actually I rescue the Dracula's children after Doina bets the help and I didn't know she thanked fast me then we've drunken in last night." Frankie spouts "you've drunk and sleep with her?" Carl stops him "Not now! She's first love with me" and Frankie said, "You knew, what did the Cardinal Jinette knew that you're the monk." Carl hisses "I am friar, now!" stomped angrily. Frankie raises his hand "Well, well I am not deaf." Finally Carl comes with Doina and he sits together with her and Doina feels chilly and rubs her arms, Carl asked "you're chilly, my little." And he hugs her on warmly his body then both being asleep on the cold column. But Frankenstein can't sleep in the whole night and his problem movements are painful. He tried to lay on the cold wetly floor and sleeping now. And Gabriel can't sleep well, he cries lower and very wear out then he is asleep. His dream begins the force of habit.

_Anna's ghost stood up and flies around the darkest of Dracula's lab, she's happy when she lives._

_She sees Gabriel; he had beautiful dreaming and she touches Gabriel's cheek then begins to talk him_

"_Gabriel, it's me." Anna said softly "Gabriel? Did you hear me?" again her voice._

Sudden Gabriel blinks slowly his eyes and he frightened little, he sees the mortal mind then he stands slowly up. When he sneaks into the darkest room and he follows the mortal mind.

"_Gabriel, did you want to play with me? Like a battle the endgame?" Dracula said his version._

_Anna slaps Vlad's cheek "No, you're insane!" Dracula hisses, "Ouch, you're stupid Lady." his fangs extended and Anna didn't fear "Vlad, no. I really death." hissed her voice. Vlad laughed loud…_

Gabriel watches closely the mortal minds, he want to protect to Anna and murmurs lower "Anna, no!"

_Dracula watches to Gabriel "Sorry, my friend! You can't kill me and I just a Ghost." chuckled his voice._

_Anna shook her head "You're bloody things!" offended. Vlad begs to Anna "My Darling, shall we a dance?" raise his hand to Anna and he bows himself._

Gabriel annoys, he wants a scream but he won't disturb this the nights.

"_Look, my Gabriel is poorly. You didn't screw your friend up." Anna looks sadly to Gabriel. Vlad laughs again and smirks foolish "Gabriel is the great hunter and I remembered with first meeting in the 400 years ago. I've lost my loving wife. She'd gorgeous wife. Do you know? Gabriel" Anna's eyes dilated "Elizabeth? I've heard a lot of the old story. You're Vlad Tepes, right?" Vlad smiles "Indeed, Tepes ll." Anna rolls her eyes "Fine! Did you fought yours army to Walachei against the Turkish army…but why did you knew first time with Gabriel?" Vlad answered, "Exactly, I was a price of Walachei and the insignia ring was the family of ancestor of German king Sigismund ll. Later I gone to the war of Turkey's native country and I could to own my native country after the war had won and I returned to my castle and I found my death of wife on the pallet. I am sorrow and annoy such the whole life and forever loved my death of wife. I hate anything and I hate to hear when she died. I can't pray to the God and I was very sorrow, annoy, heartless loved, devil. So I believe that she taken back his life and doesn't exist and I turned to the God and bring this end of the life. Then I saw the red water it was blood. I believe I am the son of dragon and the force of dragon's life brings to the demon. I drank the blood and I was killed." Anna frowned "I believe not that you tell funny and that's unreal story of your life." Vlad hisses, "You believed me not? Actually I tell unfinished story. When were Gabriel born? I understand that Gabriel's lost memory and sudden Gabriel came with me. I told you so, Gabriel is the left Hand of God and he fought the demon versions and that's not truth. I can't change my life in the past. I remembered that we have a big battle to Roman at Masada, Gabriel fought with me and he'd lost the weight then he fell into the ravine and I saw him, he was half-dead because he had bangs one's head against stone. His memory lost, I tell him and he didn't exist. I am not liar that I swore that the accident from the highest battles. His back had two triangle scars, it was the Roman warrior with the spears and he was as the prisoner then the Julius Caesar swore and begs the army and pushed his back with the red-hot emblem rod. It's horrible act of violence." Anna yelled "No, that is not truth! You mixed it that the unreal stories!" annoyed in her voice. Vlad began to say again "I am at war with the world and every living in it. But soon the find battle will begin." with frowned. "Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself. But like me, hunted by all others." removed this place and disappears he._

"_We have such history, you and I, Gabriel!" in the air of the voice "Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmare? Horrific scenes of ancient battles past."_

Gabriel murmurs lower "It's not possible. So be it." And Gabriel closes his eyes and begins his dream of the memory.

"_It must be such a burden. Such a curse… to be the Left Hand of God."_

Gabriel gasps lower and opens his eyes. His fear quake his heartthrob and his last word said, "So be it." He tried to fought the mortal mind and he want to disappear in the air, but his nightmares coming more that the dream. He looking for the closure box, anywhere he searches why he didn't know where and he walks to the damage lab without sound. Sudden the closure box rattle lower, this moment flip the lock out to and fro. The mortal mind of Anna's Ghost, she tried to open the closure box but why does she want?

Gabriel watches who Anna tried to open, he runs lower too late, Vlad's Ghost rushes to Anna's Ghost of the body then he said without sounds but Gabriel can to listen.

"_Anna, no! That's mine and my life must be live." He hisses to Anna and he throws away. Anna flies away from the column, her body smashed on the column. She cracks her voice "You must to die, my Count! You've killed my whole family because I hate you! I must to destroy your life! I didn't drink your blood. That's weird!" punched to Vlad's cheek. Vlad had his pain and snarls noise the sounds._

Gabriel wants to rescue her; he jumps sudden _Vlad grabs Anna's shoulders and chucks her into the air. Anna flies backwards and hit to Gabriel's chest. _Gabriel feels weird and he touches Anna's Ghost of the body. Really is the truth and he swore the real feeling. He whispers her "all right, Anna?" and he sees, she nodded and he removed her and jumped and want to snap the box up. _Sudden Vlad snaps the box up and smashes with the box to Gabriel's head. _Gabriel shocks his pain of the forehead and he lifts one finger up on the forehead, it's bleeding of the laceration. _Vlad laughs to Gabriel "Don't you understand? You are being used, Gabriel, as was I. But I escaped. So can you." he given the box to Gabriel. "I am so sorry, your injury." _Gabriel punches Vlad's cheek then he'd K.O and Gabriel forages the last half holy water of the bottle from his coat pocket, he thinks Carl saved this the things for me and he pours the holy water to over Vlad's mortal mind suddenly seen a brightest of the light bedazzle and listen a last words _"No, Gabriel! You killed me again! I want to live and you can to research to me! You and I, …" _the portal mind bedazzle closing soon _"Gabriellllllll, unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed lower _"You're moron!" Vlad hissed._

He takes the brownish robe and screens the closure box; he carries the covering box on his arms and sees to Anna's ghost. _Anna moves Gabriel's trailer and follows same the way, she whispers him "Thank you, Gabriel. If you can't help then I never come within the mortal mind. But I want to see forever you and never forget it." _The mortal mind closing soon then listen her voice _"I love you, Gabriel" _Gabriel smiles weakly.

_Anna flies around to the darkest room and his death of body lied restful sleepy, the mortal mind zooms in the body. It's over._ Gabriel follows and replaces from the broken couch, he sat down and breathe a sigh of relief. The forehead feels the acute pain and he wipes the blood; he mugs his face because the pain itched.

Gabriel watches the covering box then hides his back and he feels very tired; he fell asleep his head leaned back to the couch arms. The injuries Dwergies sneak into the damage labs and they chatted lower in mix languages to Romanian until Hungarian, one said _"ce façti, cerceta Van Helsing. Ai grijã!" _second said _"Da, se întelege." _Third said (Hungarian) _"igen, úgy képzeli hogy és mi _vár_bevétel _

* * *

**Author: I am sorry my english is bad but this language wrote in Romanian and Hungarian, I think is that correct? I hope. This word is not end and I try to send later...excuse me.**


End file.
